Slytherin Prince
by Max Addison
Summary: Harry Potter's twin Mitchell is mistaken as the BWL. So Dumbledore hatches a plan to win the war against Voldemort, which means sending Harry to live with the Dursley's. But he doesn't quite get there and arrives at Hogwarts ready to rule the school. Dumbledore is in for a shock, instead of a pawn, Harry is smart and cunning with mischievous friends and dark plans. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Slytherin Prince

James and Lily Potter sat quietly on the couch, cuddling their two young sons, Mitchell Sirius and Harry James. Born 2 minutes apart and now barely a year old. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting opposite to them, they were the boys' godfathers. All was well.

Little did they know, that three short months later, they would be frantically searching through the rubble of Potter Mansion to find the boys.

Voldemort had attacked. He came through the front door, James tried to hold him off but The Dark Lord easily stunned him. He went up the stairs, power radiating off him, tonight was the night. The night where the Potter boys died. Lily was in the hallway, Voldemort easily stuck her down as well. Not killing, for he was too lazy to do so. Finally, he came upon the nursery, two boys, one with brown hair and blue eyes, the other jet black hair and green eyes. He pointed his wand at the older one, then the younger one, before casting the spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, the green spell lighting up the room before striking Harry in the face, or should have. The spell rebounded and Voldemort lost all his powers and physical form. The roof then collapsed and gave Mitchell a V-shaped scar, to match Harry's lightning bolt-shaped one. The Potters instantly called Dumbledore and he explained to them that one of the boys had evidently defeated Voldemort.

"Which one?" asked James, curious

"I believe Mitchell is our savior," said Dumbledore "You see, here, he has a V-shaped scar, which could stand for Voldemort. And he also has a very strong aura." If Albus had thought to check Harry, he would have seen his scar and his magical aura, but the fool was idiotic enough to not. "He must be trained, as the Dark Lord may be back"

"But didn't you just say that Mitch had defeated him?" Lily said

"Indeed, but that was only one battle, and there will be a war," he said gravely, the two nodded

"What do you believe our next course of action should be?" James asked

"You may not like it," the old wizard said "But I think it would be best if we separated Harry from Mitchell" cries of outrage filled the air

"You're asking us to give up our son" Lily accused

"Why should we do that?" James demanded "For all we know, it could be better for Mitch to have Harry around"

"Calm down," Dumbledore said "I know it is difficult, but I think that Harry would only be a distraction. And as we cannot train him as well, he would become jealous. Leading to anger, I have seen this happen before and I do not want it to happen again."

"Fine" James agreed, "But once he starts Hogwarts, I want him back, Mitch's training should be regular by then"

"Agreed?" asked Lily

"Okay," Dumbledore said "By the time Harry's first year is finished, I will have him back"

"Wait," James said, "where are you sending him?"

"Perhaps your sister's place Lily?"

"What?" she said, incredulous

"No one will even think of it. Besides, no connection with you or the wizarding world could be best."

"Very well" she sighed , at least Dumbledore wasn't suggesting they place him in an orphanage, at least her sister would take care of him.

Dumbledore placed the sleeping child on the Dursleys doorstep, he smiled, all his plans were going perfectly. With the younger potter out of the way, he could concentrate on the elder so he would be able to defeat the dark lord in the years to come. Unknown to most, Albus was a very manipulative man, with ambitions as high as the sky. The only reason the hat had placed him in Gryffindor was that he had not fully developed his dreams, plots or ambitions when arriving at the school. Truly, the man was a Slytherin at heart.

In the morning, when Petunia went to get the post, she heard something outside the door and screamed in shock when she saw the boy. Vernon insisted they send the boy to an orphanage so that night she dropped the boy off and told the matron she didn't know his name or heritage, only he had shown up on her doorstep. The woman took the child and held him to her chest.

"Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you." the woman said

Three days later, one Joshua Matthews, famous wizard and duelist of England adopts little Harry. He renamed the boy Alexander Owen Matthews and made a blood adoption with the boy once he turned 6. It changes the color of his hair too dark brown and makes it fall flat, his body type changes to more muscular and his facial features more defined. It does nothing to change his eyes.

Josh, as Alex calls him, trains Emmery, his elder son, and Alex from the time they are eight to prepare for Hogwarts. When Emmery leaves for Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw, it makes Alex all the more eager to go. He writes to his older brother every day and continues his training.

Alex excelled in Transfiguration, theory and a few small spells he did with his father's wand, he was also a decent flyer. When Emmery came back, Alex was taught how to play Quidditch and things about Hogwarts. By their blood status, they learn pureblood etiquette and by the end of it all. Alex has nearly finished the second year curriculum and looks as well as acts like the perfect spare heir.

As August approaches, Alex cannot contain his excitement. Emmery has told him all about Hogwarts and he cannot wait to go. His birthday is wonderful, his father gives him a few books as well as a promise to take him to a Quidditch match during Christmas break. Emmery gives him wizarding sweets as well as a small piece of parchment.

"Open this when you get there" he advises

Finally, the day arrives to go to Diagon Alley…


	2. Diagon Alley

"Alex," a voice says, waking the 11-year-old

"Huh?" the boy says

"Today's the day," Joshua says "Wake up"

The boy grinned, he was going to Diagon Alley with his father and elder brother Emery. He climbed out of bed and took a quick shower, after brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He pulled on black trousers, a navy blue collared shirt and his robes with the Matthews family crest on it. He descended down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table. His brother was already there, dressed pretty much the same except his shirt was steel gray, the other of the two family colors. Breakfast was bacon, eggs, and toast, with apple juice.

"Excited?" asked Emmery, though he already knew the answer

"Obviously," Alex said, bouncing around in excitement, though he stopped when Josh gave him a stern look.

"Sorry Father" he muttered

"It's okay here Alex," He said "but out of the house others will judge you if you do things like that. You're a pureblood after all" Josh smiled at his younger son

"Yes Father," Alex said

"Now, finish up boys and well be off"

The two quickly got up from the table and headed over to the fireplace where they could use floo powder to travel to Diagon Alley. Alex remembered his promise to Draco and Jack to look for them. He stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Alex said loudly before the green flames consumed him. After exiting the fireplace on the other side. After Emmery and his father joined him, they split up to get their school supplies. Alex headed to Madam Malkin's to get his robes straight off.

"Hogwarts dear" the old woman asked

"Evidently," Alex said

She looked slightly taken aback but lead the boy to the back of the store where there were several fitting stools. Alex was happy to see that Draco and Jack were the other boys. They were his friends that he had made at the parties and meeting his father went to. The children, unless they were over 15, were left to talk in the family lounge. The trio had taken a liking to each other immediately, and began sneaking into the meetings when they turned nine.

"Hello Draco, Jack," Alex said

"Alex," Draco said acknowledging his presence, while Jack gave a small nod.

"How was your summer" the Harkness heir asked

"Pretty good," Alex said "Are you both ready for Hogwarts"

"Certainly," Draco said, while Jack responded with

"Of course I am Matthews, do you take me for an idiot?" all three of the boys tried to hold in their laughter, but could not when the man at the desk spat out his tea. When they were finished there, they decided to do the rest of their shopping in a group. Provided that Draco's father accompanied them. They whizzed through the apothecary, flourish and blotts before making their way to the Magical Menagerie to get their familiars. The three boys browsed through the store before coming back with their selections. Alex had a very regal looking owl, a rare type as well.

"His name is Thor," the boy said looking fondly at the dark grey owl, with startling green eyes, to match Alex's. The man was surprised as he said no one had been able to bond with Thor.

Draco had found an interesting sort of cat who was nearly pure white, his eyes seemed to peer into your very soul. "This is Jaxon," the Malfoy boy said proudly.

Just as Jack walked up with a pitch black knight raven, with bright blue eyes. "Orion," he said, gesturing to the bird. The man at the counter could not believe his eyes.

"Boys," he said "those three animals are very powerful, you will go far in life"

"Thank you" the trio chorused, before heading to their final destination, Ollivander's wand shop. The boys were superbly excited but tried not to show it, as they were pureblood heirs after all. They entered the shop and the weird old man came to greet them.

"Aha," he said "Now who do we have here? Mr. Draconis Malfoy, Mr. Rickard Harkness and Mr. Alexander Matthews" he was assaulted with several corrections from them

"Mr. Ollivander, It's Draco, Jack, and Alex," Draco said, but the man merely smiled.

"Of course it is. Now, who shall go first? Alphabetical perhaps?"

"Very well" Lucius replied, giving Jack a small shove forward

"Your wand hand Mr. Harkness"

"Left sir," Jack said, and a magical tape measure started measuring every part of his body, from his arm to his fingers to his right foot, before Jack finally kicked it away in disgust. He tried about twenty or so wands before the right one came to him. Draco and Alex were teasing him about it, while Ollivander lectured him on it

"Hawthorn wood, 11 inches with a dragon heartstring core," the man said, handing Jack the case. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Harkness," he said before turning to Draco. It took around fifteen or so wands before finding the right one.

"Blackthorn wood, 13 inches with unicorn hair core," Draco received his wand and cast the other two a look "An interesting combination Mr. Malfoy"

Alex was by far the longest, it took nearly thirty wands to find the correct wand for him. Finally, it was done.

"Holly wood, 12 inches and phoenix feather core," the old man said, never mentioning to the purebloods that the feather was the twin to the one Lord Voldemort used. "Your future will be full of adventures Mr. Matthews"

"Goodbye Mr. Ollivander" they said

As they left, Mitchell Potter entered the store with his parents,

"Move aside peasants" He said

No one moved a muscle,Jack stifled a laugh.

"Get out of my way," he said "I'm the boy who lived"

"Really," Jack said, faking curiosity "Well, I'm the Harkness Heir, so you should not be so rude"

"Don't talk to my son like that you little shit!" James said furiously "apologize, NOW!" Jack smirked

"Sorry your grace," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. James, Mitchell, and Lily gave Jack death glares. But he merely smiled, bowed and moved aside

"The boy- whose-name-has-to-be-hyphenated Mr. Ollivander" he announced, with Alex and Draco following suite and holding their arms out. They left snickering under their breath. Lucius, though amused, knew the boy shouldn't have done that.

"Jack," he said, the boys quickly stopped whispering and looked at him

"Sir?" the boy said

"Do not do that again or there will be consequences. I know Potter is an arrogant twerp, but the public respects him. And if we want to gain the respect of the public we must respect him."

"Yes sir" Jack sighed

After that, they met up with Joshua and Emmery at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The three boys listened attentively to Emmery who told stories of the professors at Hogwarts and the mysteries as well. He was a 5th year Ravenclaw, so he knew these things.

Finally, after a long day, Alex, Draco, and Jack said goodbye to each other. The boys headed back to their homes with their parents.

None of them could get to sleep that night, for tomorrow they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express.


	3. Hogwarts Express

"Alexander Matthews," his father's voice said "Get up"

"I'm up" Alex cried "I'm up" then he realized what today was. Hogwarts day! He jumped out of bed, took a shower and slicked back his hair in pureblood fashion before putting on some suitable muggle clothing. This was only due to the fact that they would be traveling through king's cross, which was a muggle train station. Or something. Alex pulled on dark grey jeans and a dark blue collared shirt and nearly ran down the stairs but stopped himself before Joshua saw him. They sat down for breakfast before apparating to just outside the station. The Matthews family walked through the station before finding platform 9 ¾, after they walked through the station and laughed at Alex's reaction.

"Wow, Dad," he said "This is awesome!" grinning like an idiot when he saw Jack and Draco.

"Hello Alex," Draco said "This is my mother, Narcissa" he gestured to the woman standing by Jack.

"Hello Draco, Jack" Draco grinned, but Jack waved then turned back to his conversation with Narcissa.

"You boys almost ready to go?" Joshua said

"Yes" Draco and Alex chorused, Jack didn't respond.

"Draco," Lucius said "Jack is just going to be a few more minutes, why don't you boys get on the train"

"Okay," he said "Bye Father"

"Goodbye Father," Alex said "C'mon Dray" the two of them went off to the train and were followed by Emmery. Joshua left the station after bidding farewell to Lucius. Jack was still talking to Narcissa.

"Are you sure?" the boy said fearfully

"I am Jack," she said "You will not see him"

"Thanks, Aunt Cissa," he says

"You are very welcome" Jack smiled at her before finding his friends on the train.

Alex looked out the window and sighed in relief, they had made it just on time, James, Lily and Mitchell potter had arrived, the Weasleys were following them. As usual, he was soaking up all the attention. Disgusting, Alex thought. Strangely, Jack noticed that the two middle boys, the twins had snuck onto the train. He pointed it out to the others and they shrugged. Opening their trunks, they take out the second year textbook of their preferred subject, Alex transfiguration, Draco charms and Jack potions. Suddenly, Mitchell Potter opened the door,

"Oh," he said "it's you rats" he spun around and walked away. Jack, Draco, and Alex burst into laughter before changing into their Hogwarts robes. They were once again interrupted when a girl with bushy hair opened the door.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked "A boy named Neville's lost one"

"I Haven't," said Jack "Who are you anyways, and why do you think it's okay to just barge into peoples compartments?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said arrogantly "And you are"

"Jack Harkness," he said, the girl gestured for the others

"Oh," Alex said "I'm Alex Matthews"

"And I'm Malfoy" he sniffed "Draco Malfoy, and you better leave us alone"

"Why should I?" she asked, turning her nose up

"Go away," Jack said, so she turned and left

"Well she was certainly rude," Alex said

"That's only saying it lightly" Draco added, the two looked at Jack, but he just smirked

"I was lying" he explained "I did see the toad" he held up a greenish creature in his left hand and the boys collapsed into giggles

"Nice one," Alex said "Whatcha gonna do with it"

He grinned evilly "Let him loose in the Great Hall"

When the train finally stopped at Hogwarts a woman's voice rang out.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts students. Please exit the train and leave your trunks and familiars in your compartments." the boys exchanged a grin and exited the train.

"First years" a gigantic man who seemed to be half-giant called "first years over here"

The trio headed over to where he was standing. Mitchell, arrogant as always, shoved his way to the front with a red-haired boy following as well as that Granger girl.

"Okay," the giant man said "I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Now, follow me" and they walked along a small path where they had to go single file. In the minds of all the students was wonder, what would happen next? They stopped in front of a lake, with water pitch black, on the side nearest to them, was a bunch of little boats. But across the lake was Hogwarts. Gasps of amazement filled the air, Alex was in awe. He had though Hogwarts was going to be amazing although Emmery had never told him what it actually was.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid said, Jack, Alex, and Draco clambered into one, with an Italian looking boy joining them.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he said

"Draco Malfoy and this is Jack Harkness and Alex Matthews" they traveled across the lake in silence, staring at the castle. It was interrupted by a splash.

"The giant squid" whispered an Irish boy in Mitchell's boat. Then all at once, the boats tipped over and dumped the kids in. Hagrid had miraculously not tipped over.

"It's alright kids," he said "just swim over, it's not too far"

So they did, struggling through the water and kicking. At least they were more than halfway across. When they did finally make it across, the whole class of them was soaked. Dripping hair, robes, pants and shirts.

"Come on you lot," Hagrid said, leading them to a plain wooden door, it was opened by a professor who Alex recognized to be Professor McGonagall. She opened the door and lead them across the floor to a small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. "Why are you all soaking wet?"


	4. Sorting Ceremony

"The giant squid dumped us in the lake," Mitchell said loudly

"Oh," she said "Well then," she flicked her wand in the direction of the students and their robes were instantly dry. Their hair was still soaked, but at least they weren't dripping water on the floor. Fortunately for the tree purebloods, Draco had a comb in his pocket so they were able to fix their hair.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall said as she walked over to a huge set of wooden double doors and disappeared.

The children stood in silence until Mitchell interrupted.

"Uh, my hair is still wet" he complained "If she's a witch can't she use some real magic and dry my hair. I'm the boy who lived, I should get a special service." Jack snorted

"Oh you think that's funny, do you? You are nothing compared to me you little twerp"

"Do you hear yourself talking?" Jack said "You sound spoiled rotten"

"Don't insult me again Harkness, my mother teaches here and she'll give you detention." Mitchell sneered, Draco seemed like he wanted to say something in Jack's defense but just then McGonagall returned. Twenty or so eerily silver flying figures passed them.

"Ghosts" breathed Draco

"Okay okay," McGonagall said

Mitchell smirked at Jack, who simply rolled his eyes and turned to the professor.

"They're ready for you now," she said "pair up boys and girls"

They all headed into the Great Hall and walked up to the front. Four long wooden tables with students surrounded the 50 or so first years. Alex looked around in amazement as Draco whispered something to Jack and McGonagall started speaking.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. One of the ghosts waved at her merrily.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Alex was definitely starting to feel sick now. He was a little nervous, not because he was scared about which house he would go in, but what if they called his old name out, the one he had abandoned long ago?

"Clark, Parker"

"RAVENCLAW"

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!' was sorted into Hufflepuff and then the rude girl who had burst into their compartment on the train; Hermione Granger was placed into Gryffindor.

"Harkness, Rickard" Jack rolled his eyes and put on his expressionless mask and walked up and sat on the stool. He sat there for a really long time before the hat finally shouted out:

"SLYTHERIN!" Jack flashed Alex a grin before heading over to the table with green robed people.

"Kastan, Edmund"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draconis" he elbowed his way passed a red-haired boy and McGonagall placed the old hat on the blonde boy's head. Just a second after it cried

"SLYTHERIN!" he smirked and went to join Jack, Alex took a deep breath, You're fine Alex, all you have to do is sit there on the stool. He thought, but they skipped straight to the boy who lived.

"Potter, Mitchell" the whole hall went silent in awe, except Alex, Draco and Jack. All they could think of was why weren't they sorted or why their friend wasn't sorted. The look on Mitchell's face was pure arrogance as the hat was put on his head. Alex caught Draco's eye and shrugged, he looked worried.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Mitchell took in the painfully loud round of applause. After he took his seat (finally) McGonagall said the next name and Alex almost cried out.

"Potter, Harry" loud gasps echoed from throughout the room, Alex didn't move, it wasn't his name, not anymore. "Where is Mr. Harry Potter?" no one came forward. He steeled himself to not respond, his father had renamed and he wasn't going to go back on it. Dumbledore locked eyes with him as he scanned the head table, Alex looked away as quickly as possible, but the damage was done. Dumbledore had recognized him. He called Mcgonagall over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and returned to her position by the stool,

"Get up here young man" she was looking directly at him, he gulped and walked passed everyone before sitting down. The hat was placed over his head.

"Aha" a voice said, he nearly jumped, but quickly tensed his muscles and stayed still. This was the hat's voice. "Another Potter is it?"

"No" Alex thought, "My name is Alexander Matthews"

"Really?" the hat said "If you say so. Now, where to put you?"

Alex found Jack's eyes on him, he flashed a grim smile as the hat started up again.

"Quite brave, not a bad mind. An urge to prove yourself, ist it? That's interesting. But oh, the ambition and cunning that lies inside you. My boy, you are destined for greatness, in SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps echoed around the room as the Slytherin table burst into applause. There were a few scattered Ravenclaws applauding, but the rest were just shocked. Alex laughed, sure, no Potter had ever been sorted into Slytherin. And yeah, he was supposedly dead, but none of that really mattered. He sat next to Jack and Draco as the next few names were called. Blaise was the last to be sorted, Slytherin and he came to sit next to the boys.

"Now Harkness, about that toad"

"Right," the boy said "It's Longbottom's toad, you know, the clumsy Gryffindor."

"Yes" Draco said, Alex and Blaise simply nodded

"He's searching for him. Now, i was gonna do it during sorting, but that didn't work out. We need to find a way to release it in front, near the head table, with a charm to make it super loud. So when it croaks, the whole hall will hear" Jack whispered excitedly "anyone know that charm?"

"I do" Blaise said "Well, i know the incantation. It's Sonorus, all you have to do it point it at the target. But it's a fifth year charm."

"Alright, anyone super phenomenal at charms?" Draco elbowed him in the gut

"Me you idiot" He said "i'll do it"

"Okay, now, we need a spell to transport him, or a way to get him up there. If all fails, i'm good at sleight of hand, so i can slip him out of my pocket while talking to professor Snape."

A blonde girl sitting next to Blaise leaned over to Jack.

"There is no spell that can do that dimwit " she grinned "I'm Daphne Greengrass"

"O-o-kay" Jack grimmanced "Looks like Magic Jack is going in"

He made his way up to the table, the toad in his left pocket.

" Excuse me Professor" he said to Snape, "I was wondering if i could have a copy of advanced potion making. I'm fascinated by potions and the beginner book is way too easy. I asked the man at the Apothecary but her ruseed to sell it to anyone under 15. Even after i offered him 5 times the amount of money. Please sir, it would mean so much to me."

The man looked down at the first year. His coal colored eyes bored into jack's ice blue ones and then he spoke. "Fine. I will give you this book on one condition."

"What?" Jack asked

"See me in my classroom after dinner tomorrow and we'll see" He said, Jack gulped

"Yes sir" he said

Jack turned around, while he stepped down from the higher ground, he pulled the toad out of his pocket. He coughed and dropped the creature to the floor. He signed with his hand to Draco, who in turn cast the amplifying charm. Jack scrambled back to the slytherin table, and almost made it before the loud croaks began.

"Trevor!" Longbottom exclaimed, the chubby boy running up to get him. The hall erupted into laughter. Dumbledore stood up,

"Who is responsible for this?" he roared, no one said a word. "We will find the culprit. Mark my words"


	5. New Friends

Jack, Draco, Alex, Blaise and Daphne snickered, it had been a successful prank. Over dinner, they discussed classes and Daphne introduced the boys to her friend, Tracey Davis, she was a half-blood. At first, Draco didn't like her, but she warmed up to him. Later, when they got to the common room, Severus Snape introduced them to the Prefects, Hailey Alistair and Nicholas Bulstrode. He then passed out their schedules and a list of rules.

Slytherin House Rules:

You will not fight with another Snake, we stand united

If you have a conflict, resolve it in the common room with a prefect or professor as witness

Be on time for all of your classes

Quidditch Tryouts are next week, ask the Captain for more information

Do not get caught breaking school rules, if you must do so, be discreet

Your grades must be higher than an A, if not, ask Professor Snape, Head Boy or the Prefects for help during free periods

The password changes every three months, if you forget, you must wait until someone else comes

Blood purity is not an excuse for bullying

If one of our own is insulted or injured purposely by a member of another house, we will retaliate, see Gabriel Vermont, Head Boy for details

Slytherin Court rules apply, see Professor Snape for details

"Dorms are 2 to a room, no more no less. You may choose, trunks are at the front of the room. Dismissed"

The students all grabbed their bags, the girls heading to the right, boys to the left. Draco and Jack grabbed room 13 and Blaise and Alex took room 14, right across from them. Daphne and Tracy took the closest room possible for first years, room 10. They dropped their stuff, changed into more comfortable clothing and met up in the common room.

Gabriel Vermont, the Head Boy came up to them. The friends looked at eachother, what could possibly want with with several first years.

"Excuse me?" Vermont asked "Is one of you Harry Potter?"

"No" Alex said "But i'm Alexander Matthews"

"Right" Gabriel said "The headmaster said you liked to call yourself that"

"What about me?" Alex asked

"He wants to see you in his office"

"We're coming" Jack and Draco said simultaneously

"Us to" Daphne, Blaise and Tracy said

"Definitely not" Vermont said "One of you is fine, 5 of you is to much. I mean, the Headmaster only wants to talk to Mr. Matthews, he doesn't want to harm him."

Sure he doesn't, Alex thought that look he gave at the feast was pretty nasty looking.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Blaise said

"You're on" Draco said

"Count me in" Jack said

"We're fine" Daphne gestured to herself and Tracy "Boys are mad" she siad to the half blood girl

"Tournament style"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" they chanted

"YES!" Jack said "Winner right here. Let's go Matthews"

"Hang on" Draco said "Best out of three"

"Not in the agreement" Jack said "see ya suckers!"  
The two boys got going to his office, they got to the entrance but didn't know the password.

"Dang it" Jack swore "Now what? Got any Licorice Wands?"

To the boys surprise, the door opened at that. Shrugging, Jack walked through the passageway, Alex followed, suspicious.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, Professor Potter was standing beside him, her face flushed. Mitchell was sitting in a chair accompanied by a man Jack had never seen before. Alex recognized him as James Potter.

"Hello Children" the Headmaster said, smiling, though the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. Alex frowned, why were his birth parents here? "Please, sit"

"I'd rather not" Alex said stubbornly "Why are they there?"

"We are your parents brat" James said

"Don't talk to Alex like that!" Jack said, defending his friend. Dumbledore flicked his hand and the Harkness boy went flying into the far wall, collapsing unconscious.

"Leave him alone" Alex demanded "What do you want"

"Listen Harry,"

"That's not my name" Alex protested

"I think it's best if we give you a resort"

"No way! I'm happy in Slytherin with my friends"

"They are filthy death eaters and you are not making friends with them" James said "you are getting as resort and its final"

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Alex's hands were tied, James dragged him to a stool and shoved the had on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. Alex smirked

"There you go, there's your re-sort. Can i go now?"

"No!" James said "no son of mine is a slimy snake. Put him somewhere else"

"I am sorry" the hat said "there is no where else to put the boy"

"Ha" Alex said "See, you can't put me anywhere else"

James growled and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, Mitchell glared at him and Alex bit is lip to stop laughing.

"You may go Mr. Potter"

"Bye Mitch" Alex grinned

"He meant you idiot" the Gryffindor boy said

"Whatever jerk" he spun around and relieved Jack the two walked out laughing.

"You said he would be ours" Lily said, her green eyes boring into Dumbledore's

"It's just a simple delay" the old man said "i'm sure Harry is just confused, we will get him back. Whatever it takes"

"But sir," Mitchell asked "Why do we need him. He is obviously selfish and doesnt care about us. Besides, i am the chosen one, he's just my little brother who is a slimy snake."

"Mitchell" Lily scolded

"You are only young Mr. Potter, Dumbledore said "It's okay if you do not understand yet"

Mitchell frowned "Okay, can i go back, my friends are waiting for me"

"Very well" The old man sighed. Joshua Matthews had made his situation more complicated then he knew.


End file.
